On the Inside
by Violet1998
Summary: Ok so here we go my first book so this is only the first Chapter.So Andria is on love with Draco and has a real encounter with him Ha Title of chapter get it sorry if I have mistakes I m not the best when it comes to that stuff.So here it goes! ;
1. A love that will never be

Andria looked at the Clock "tick tick tick.'' Time seemed to be dragging on for eternity! She wanted out ! The insecurities stabbed in her heart like a dagger. The bloody stupid bullies of The Raven Claws ran sacked her room. Just to me mean, but ended up finding her Diary. Thank god there was only one entry that read.

Monday 10,

Dear Diary,

His Face solidus readably, UN believably cute! I would snog with him for hours if, if I could. His Grey eyes reveal nothing. His stone cold Face .His white blonde hair made his face sparkle all the time. But I couldn't like someone so evil, so bloody blasted insane .I've liked him ever since our 4th year at Hogwarts secretly admiring him from a distance. He hated Potter ,but Potter did nothing wrong! But there was something about a bad boy that made him completely irrestible! He ! He doesn't know I exist probably. I don't know how to feel anymore.

I 3 Draco

Love,

Andria

Andria Slammed her booked down with anger! Attracting even more attention. She thought ''GOD HOW STUPID CAN I BE!"Mixed Feeling ran through her body. She liked Draco but he was bad, for peeds sake he could be a Death Eater! But that attracted her! Draco,Draco was even staring at Andria intensely. Her face went to a shade a light blush, to Red ,to dark red, to purple! She thought to herself ''Well he knows who I am now! Everybody does. And everybody knows I like him. People are so mean! 'Her heart slowed one minute till the bell' 'I can get out! 'It Rang Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! She Jolted as fast as she could out of her seat Andria could feel the stares of her fellow class mates. She tripped "Boy I really am stupid'' Laughs came throughout the hall way, more stares ,she felt like crying! She bent down only to meet eyes With Draco, Yes Draco, He was helping her! She was staring and he stared back Andria looking into his stone sparkly eyes that were filled with hate, evil, and love a love that could never be. The hallway went silent. They both went back to reality and continued picking up books .Draco and Andria both went to reach for her pen and their hands touched. The look of his body showed that he was a cold person but ,His hand was so warm. Her heart skipped a beat .Draco grabbed her pen and they both stood up.

''Thanks''

''No problem''

His face revealed nothing!

''Soooo...ya umm ...Imma...I...want...''Stuttered Draco.

And walked away .Fast.

Andria was so confused so happy! 'He talked to me, he, he, helped me'' She realized she said this aloud and the only person that heard was Harry. Harry was her friend well sort of, and an acquaintance perhaps. Most of all he was nice so sweet but, he hated Draco! Harry walked over with a serious look on his face. He said "You shouldn't get involved with someone like Draco, he may seem charming, Handsome, and mysterious ,but not a good choice in someone to like, I don't know you that well, but I know you're a Ravens claw your smart ,I know you will make the right choices.''

''Thanks I know what you mean.''

''I hope my advice helps''

Harry turned around and walked away ,the way he walked looked like nobody could bother him nobody could get to him, and He was a true Gryffindor!

Andria came back to reality. She went over everything that had just gone down in the past 6 minutes. Being stared down by rude class mates, tripped and dropped her books everywhere, Got helped by the boy of her dreams! Touched the boy of her dream and got advice from The Chosen One. And went up to her dormitory to replay the lovely events in her head over and over again for the rest of the night.


	2. A real encounter

The phone rang. ''Hello this is Draco''

His face got serious and there was a sparkle of evil in his eyes. There was a pause.

''Yes. ''

''Will do. ''

He Hung up the phone and walked swiftly over to the coat hanger grabbed his coat with a simple movement. He did this action so easy it looked as if he had no reselection of what he was doing and walked straight out the door. To the moving stair cases ignoring the paintings on walls constant remarks.

"Where you going" said the paintings."

He moved along down the beautifully made staircase. Once he got off the Stair case he walked over to the door and flicked his wand out, a peculiar wand it was. It was strange how he could even get out with how tight securities had been at Hogwarts. Draco went straight into the court yard and walked over to the fountain, the fountain was beautiful that night, Draco stared in to the water his reflection glaring back at him. He had somewhat of a sorry look on his face! The stars sparkled like millions of diamonds in the sky. There was a small nip of cold in the air.

Secretly behind the corner, Andria was watching. All of a sudden what looked like a black whoosh of air came and there appeared a death eater. She thought ''Wow he really is a Death Eater! The boy of my dreams is a bloody evil Death Eater!''

Still despite Andria's Feelings, she still liked him! She listened.

''Did u bring it?'' Asked Draco

''Yes show me the mark.''

Draco pulled the jacket arm sleeve up. The cloaked man nodded and handed Draco an odd looking key it was black and white and had a symbol on it that Andria didn't reconize. Andria Wondered what it was. Draco thanked him and started to walk away, only when Andria sneezed, she couldn't help it! He looked back and forth across the courtyard.

''What the Bloody Hell was that! 'He thought

Draco didn't see anything so walked back into Hogwarts. Andria quickly followed but went the other way. She was walking really fast and turned around to see if anyone was there and walked into someone hitting her head on the cold ,hard floor.

When she came back to Cautiousness, Draco's hand was on her Face.

''Andria, Andria, Wake up.''

She felt his Cold Stare up and down her body.

She kept her eyes shut and pretended to still be unctuous .Down came his arm under her knees and on her back. He lifted her up with a simple motion.

''Man he was Muscular! 'She thought

His arms were so warm and Andria loved the thought of his arms being around her body. Thump, Thump, Thump, were the sound of Draco's footsteps as he walked up the stairs case. Draco continued up the stair case with Andria in her arms. With the painting saying stuff her and there like...

''What happened to her?''

''Where'd you too go?''

''What have you too been up too?''

Draco paid no attention to these remarks. And took Andria straight up to her room. Luckily there was someone kind enough to let them into the Raven Claws Common Room and took her up to her room. Draco kicked in the door to be Face to face with Andria's roommate Jen.

''Where's she been'' Asked Jen in a Judging voice.

''I ran into her in the hallways.''

''What where you too doing out so Late?''

''None of your bloody Business! I wasn't with her I ran into her in the hallways." Draco said in isn't obvious voice.

''Go to HELL!'' Jen Shouted

''No you go get Andria some Water she needs it!''

Jen Stormed out!

Once again Draco put his hand on Andria's Face.

''Wake up Andria, Wake up!''

Andria decided to Wake up now. She opened her eyes to see Draco's relived, Beautiful face.

''Good you're awake!''

Andria went along and looked around to room even though she knew exactly where she was, it was for the effect.

''Umm where am I?''

''You're in your room, we bumped into each other in the hallways, and you hit your head. You wouldn't wake up so I brought you up here, what were you doing out so late?''

''Midnight walk.''

''What were YOU doing out so late?''

''Same.''

Andria knew he was lying.

''Oh sorry. And thanks for you know bringing me up here.''

''No problem.''

Draco brought his hand up to Andria's face and combed the hair out of it and brought his hand down to hold her face and slowly but surely they inched their faces towards each other's. Until their lips met, heads turned, their lips smacked so dramatically. Andria thought how someone so evil could kiss this nice and be so nice. They were in the moment nothing could conquer it, until the door opened and Jen walked in with the water, the romantic moment was broken. Draco pulled away, looked at Andria kissed her on the cheek and got out of there. Andria stomach had butterfly's hitting every corner. She felt like she could Walk on air, but then Jen interrupted.

''Wow, umm..!What was that?''

''Oh haha ..it was nothing.''

Jen walked over and handed her the water. She took a long sip. Breathed and went to sleep and boy did she sleep good!


End file.
